Demonología y Angustia
by El mazapan
Summary: Ellos se conocen? si... pero de que forma? cercana no. Ellos no lo saben pero sus objetivos son similares, ambos buscan la aceptación de Gendou, ambos buscan consuelo. Shinji y Ritsuko tienen mucha química que pueden compartir
1. Shinji y Ritsuko (intro)

"Una vez más aqui, sola"

pensó Ritsuko y llevandose un cigarrillo a la boca para relajarse fuera del trabajo.

Estarsola en aquel lugar era más que gratificante, era tranquilo.

Escuchar solo el ruido de las olas y sentir el viento correr despeinando su cabello corto mientras miraba la hermosa puesta de sol de aquel mar era lo que hacia la

Dr. Akagi, la hermosa profesora quien se encargaba del control y mejoras de los eva, los "robots" que habian estando protegiendo Japon y a Nerv. Y estaba tomando su dia libre dejando de vestir su típica bata blanca, simplemente vistiendo una camiseta de botones y una falda negra, estaba tratando de olvidar por un momento el arduo trabajo que tiene, estacionando su auto cerca de la arena y mirando el mar de las afueras de la ciudad sola.. o eso es lo que pensaba.

"Tengo que dejar de pensar en ese hombre, no puedo seguir siendo igual que ella.. no puedo, no quiero cometer sus mismos errores..."

Ritsuko sintió la prescencia de alguien quien estaba cerca del lugar, era de esperarse que no fuese la única que miraba un bello sol ocultandose a las 7:00 pm en un martes cualquiera, lo que no era de esperarse era que ese alguien fuese alguien conocido, alguien que tambien sufría y mucho.

"...Shinji? no, no puede... sí definitivamente es él"

Shinji no estaba tan lejos de Ritsuko, quien a diferencia de ella no estaba de pie firme mirando el horizonte y no vestia ropa diferente. Era el de siempre, mismo atuendo, misma actitud, includo estaba sentado en la arena cubriendose los ojos... parecia que habia roto a llorar.

"...no deberia, quizá lo mejor sea dejarlo solo... aunque siempre lo este... pero no es mi asunto..."

Ritsuko trató de mirar pero volvió a pensar en Gendou, el padre de ese pobre y debil chico que yacía solo mirando el mar o la arena (cabizbajo) en este caso.

Ritsuko suspiró.

Mirar a Shinji no le recordaba nada a su padre, pero era su hijo y siempre pensaba en Gendou, ahora ver a Su hijo le era imposible pensar en el padre.

"Él es un hombre cruel incluso con sus propio hijo. Él no te merece Shinji."

* * *

"Por qué? ... aún no encuentro esa razón, la razón del por qué hago esto... esta bien ser egoísta?"

Shinji había dejado de tirar lágrimas en la arena y miró el horizonte recordando lo que le había dicho Misato después de su primer enfrentamiento con un angel.

"Esta es la ciudad que tu proteges"

pero realmente queria protegerla?

perdió su atención en el sol cuando vio a una mujer de pie a su derecha.

-Shinji, te encuentras bien?

al verla a su lado, sintió un rubor de vergüenza. Ritsuko habia estado observandolo llorar.

Se puso de pie enseguida.

\- Doctora Akagi! que-que esta haciendo aqui? desde hace cuanto?...

su segunda pregunta fue un murmuro. Aun con el rubor en sus mejillas, preguntó rascandose la cabeza.

-Nada en concreto...

La atención de Ritsuko se perdió al mirar a los ojos de Shinji, estaban un poco rojizos y tenia un moretón debajo de su ojo.

"oh Shinji, ahora que sucede?" pensó.

Shinji volvio a mirar al suelo.

El poco sentido materno o amistoso de la doctora, habia surgido un poco, es cierto que ella no era nada buena con los jovenes pero quizá si tomaba una distracción podría olvidar a ese hombre y un poco al trabajo.

Sintió una mano acariciar su mejilla, que ahora estaba completamente roja.

-Eh visto suficiente.

Shinji sintió un poco de vergüenza, frustración y molestia hacia el mismo.

Ella lo vió llorar y quizá lastimarse asi mismo al apretarse su mejilla con sus dedos.

-Quieres ir a casa?..

-Yo...No, aún no.. -Miro al poco sol que quedaba.

-No te preocupes Shinji no te llevare con Misato y Asuka, sino conmigo, no te pongas nervioso, me gustaria hablar. - dijo en tono amistoso y cálido para él.

-Sí, le agradezco. pero que hay de Misato?

-No te preocupes, se lo hare saber, la llamaré.

Shinji parecia ahora un poco feliz. aunque lo decía por cortesía, se sentía feliz de pasar una noche sin ruido y sin cerveza en una mesa y quizá con alguien diferente con quien hablar.


	2. Ikari y Akagi

Lo mejor de no estar en aquel momento con Misato era no ver a Azuka, a pesar de sentir afecto por ella en aquellos días sólo quería estar sólo y no mirar a la abusiva y engreída piloto.

-Vamos Shinji, pasa no te preocupes, no hay nada anormal aquí. -le dijó mientras encendía el interruptor de la habitación iluminándola.

-Sí...es un lindo departamento, Shinji miraba al rededor, y así era, limpió, cómodo, y ordenado a excepción de su escritorio.

-Sí lo sé, estas cosas no paran de llegar y debo analizar cada hoja.

-Debe ser pesado.

-Sí que lo es.

y así estaba empezando la relación, si, sin ningun tema del que hablar, ambos lo habían pensado.

Ahora Shinji se encontraba sentado en la silla del comedor, toda la habitación era azúl y blanco.

-Pero quién se cree que es?!

-Calma, no te preocupes, estaría bien que pasará al menos una noche aquí.

-No importa eso y lo sabes, es menor y vive conmigo, debe de obede... esta bien

Misato había dejado escapar un suspiró, no era la primera vez que Shinji se hiba sin decir ni una palabra, no quería pensar en lo que estaba pensando sobre su amiga, no Ritsuko.

-Esta tensó, verdad?

-No te preocupes, sé que no se exactamente como tratar con chicos (niños) pero vamos. -Decía Ritsuko rascándose la cabeza. la verdad era que si fuese por ella hubiese dejado a Shinji en casa sin importar lloviese o si a Misato no le hubiese molestado. Ella no quería estar sola, sola pensando en aquel hombre malo como lo hacia cada día y Shinji era una distracción para ello.

-Quisiera hablar con él

Shinji que trataba de escuchar la charla entre ellas desde la sala, se sentía nervioso y dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa al sentir un cosquilleo en sus piernas, para cuando volteó hacia abajo miró a un gato ronroneando y dando vueltas por sus piernas. Shinji acarició al gato que yacía en sus pies.

-Oh, veo que le agradaste a Chester.

Shinji tenía ruborizadas sus mejillas.

-Chester? -murmuró.

-Sí, es un travieso. Shinji, Misato quiere hab...

-No...

-Qué? pero ella...

-Dr. Akagi, por favor no quisiera hablar con ella, ahora no. se que esta preocupada pero sólo quería que supiera que estoy bien aquí contigo.

Ritsuko sintió un poco de alago al escuchar aquello último.

"Vamos, no seas ridícula, no exageres" se decía así misma

regreso al pasillo donde estaba el teléfono, detrás de la pared que taoaba un poco el comedor y cocina.

-Está cansado, Misato, creó que lo mejor es que retomen su plática mañana.

-Ya veo. por favor asegurarse de que llegue completo a casa mañana- dijo en tono irritado.

-Nos vemos. había dicho la doctora pero Misato había colgado.

"Sea lo que sea parece que estos dos si que tienen de que hablar" se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al comedor, Shinji no estaba.

Volteó a su izquierda, estaba en la puerta.

-Shinji!

-No se preocupe por mi Dr. Se como llegar a casa.

una vez que trataba de salir, sintió su mano siendo tomada suavemente hacía adentró

-No te irás así. - Shinji se sorprendio por aquella actitud, jamás había visto que a Akagi le importase, por lo general sólo había una relación laboral de órdenes entre ellos.

pero si Shinji se sentía impresionado, Ritsuko estaba atónita, aquella actitud era más que extrañamente impulsiva. en aquel momento ella misma tenía sus ojos totalmente abiertos al igual que Shinji por aquella actitud jamás antes vista. por que? simplemente no quería estar sola? no lo sabía ahora, ella misma sabía que no tenía química con los niños pero no podía dejar ir a Shinji.

-Doctora Akagi?

-Dime que sucede

-Es... es algo.. - Shinji estaba deprimido, más de lo usual al recordar aquello que había visto por la tarde. incluso sentía ganas de llorar pero no quería hacerlo y menos frente a Ritsuko.

-Si?

-...No me siento listo para hablar de ello- cerró la puerta hacia dentro.

-Dr. Akagi, por que hace esto? -Decía Shinji cabizbajo pero dejando las modestias de lado.

Ella no sabia que decirle exactamente, no quería que supiera la verdad al menos no aún, si había la probabilidad de que la razón del porque se sentía así Shinji era por sentirse usado otra vez y/o por alguien diferente que no fuese su padre, no quería hacerlo sentir así.

Pero que podría decir? era egoísta respecto a lo que sintieran los demás. pero también necesitaba de alguien.

cualquier cosa que dijese para parecer preocupada Shinji pensaría que sólo se preocupa por el para pilotar el eva.

-No tengo muchos con quien hablar, puedes venir cuando quieras si es lo que quieres.

Shinji sintió curiosidad pero también sintió un poco de tranquilidad, mientras Rei estuviese con su padre, Asuka con Misato, Misato con Kaji y Toji con Kensuke, él podría entablar una amistad en su tiempo libre con la solitaria Dr. Akagi.

-Tienes hambre?

-Sí, yo podría ayudarla a cocinar.

Ritsuko sintió un poco de vergüenza al igual que él por esa escena emotiva, sentía que después de un tiempo finalmente conocería al piloto de la

unidad 01.

Shinji sentía una extraña sensación de alivio al estar junto a Ristuko, era muy diferente de estar con Misato quizá de todos los demás...

Después de preparar la cena, había una plática a cerca de trabajo y escuela entre ambos, no había mucho que hablar pero de una forma seguían hablando.

-Dr Akagi quisiera preguntarle algo a cerca de mi padre. - el tono de Shinji cambiaba.

-Si?

-Sabe que es lo que hace con Ayanami... cuando están solos juntos?

"oh no, Shinji por que esa pregunta?"

como hiba a decirle que su padre esta tan obsesionado con Yui que pasaba los tiempos libres con una copia en lugar de su hijo.

-Él no sabe apreciar, el no quiere.

Shinji se asombro por aquellas palabras, que quería decir con eso?

-Shinji, escuchame bien, ese hombre no tiene idea de quien eres en verdad. No se molesta en saber lo orgulloso que podría estar de tener a un hijo como tu, Esta vacío.

Shinji seguía mirando atónito.

"Quizá dije algo que no debía"

-Yo... lo sé a veces lo pienso, sólo quisiera que me hablará.

aquello que dijo era ridículo pero la había golpeado, sintió lástima y tristeza.

-Shinji, Dejalo ir, no mereces a un padre que no sabe la suerte que tiene. -había puesto su mano sobre su mejilla y no lo había notado, haciendo sonrojarse un poco a Shinji.

-Un chico listo, amable que puede tocar Chelo. -Shinji dejó la tristeza y la pena de lado.

-Cómo lo sabés?

Ritsuko apartó la mano dándose cuenta de lo que decía y hacia.

-Misato me contó lo bueno que eras tocando musica- dijo apenada rascándose la mejilla con su dedo.

-No soy tan bueno- dijo apenado.

-Bueno ya te escucharé después. Vamos, hay que descansar.

Una vez terminaron, Shinji lavó los platos y cubiertos, fue al baño, y mientras Akagi lo miraba atenta, se daba cuenta de quien era, Que problemas podría traerle Shinji a Misato? se preguntaba por aquella vez que Shinji se había ido, sí, no había escuchado la orden que ella le dió pero Shinji no era mas que un chico solo y triste. Y habia ido al baño.

Una vez que Regreso vio el sillon con unas sabanas, la puerta del balcon estaba abierta dejando entrar el viento fresco de la noche y habia un abanico de plastico apuntando al sofa.

"Dr. Akagi"

-Lamento que no haya otra habitación pero es lo mejor que tengo - se burló de su propia casa.

-Es-esta bien, muchas gracias Dr. Akagi- apenado y agradecido vio una pijama sobre el sofa.

-Es lo más comodo que encontre.

Miró a Ritsuko con una bata apretada, no lo había notado pero era un poco mas delgada de lo que parecia.

-Gracias en verdad, pero no puedo..

-Ya no lo uso, desde hace años que estaba guardado en una maleta.

Shinji le sonrió y se la puso.

11:27 pm

Unas horas después yacia acostado sobre el sofa tratando de dormir, escuchando su walkman y mirando el techo.

"Quizá deba decircelo a ella... a pesar de su amistad muy cercana a Misato, ella entendería como me siento si le cuento lo de hoy... quizá o quizá no."

Ristuko no podia dormir otra vez.

"Qué estoy haciendo con este chico? solo es un niño no puedo seguir cayendo en lo mismo que ellas(Naoko y Rei) ... en que estarás pensando hijo de Gendou?"


	3. Solos

Amanecer

Al dia siguiente Ritsuko se despegó de sus sábanas y fue hacia Nerv.

Obviamente ella no pudó predecirlo pero el dia siguiente fue bastante irritante, dirante el trabajo, cerca de Gendou, cerca de Rei.

Ahora mismo estaba totalmente loca después de haber tenido una conversación precisamente con esa "muñeca" de Gendou.

\- Ahora que no puedes quedarte con el padre, buscas al hijo, no es cierto Rei?.

Decia mientras curaba sus heridas en el laboratorio de Akagi, fue entonces cuando sucedió lo que estoy hablando.

\- Pero no es lo que sucede también contigo? - Dijo Rei.

Eso la puso tan furiosa que intentó extrangularla con su cinturón.

Después de un momento lo aflojó. Se calmó.

\- No te metas conmigo.

Rei se acarició su cuello, estaba muda.

Ritsuko salió molesta y cansada del laboratorio y lo primero que vio delante de la puerta al salir, fue a Maya, su compañera de trabajo.

\- Dr. Akagi, me preguntaba si...

\- Ahora no. - Contesto irritada saliendo del laboratorio.

Maya solo volteó preocupada.

\- Se encuentra bien?. - murmuró. Pero la doctora la oyó perfectamente.

\- Maya, ahora no... De verdad.

Los ánimos de Maya bajaron al suelo ahora al ver a Ritsuko saliendo por los pasillos que daban al eva 01, quería estar sola.

Akagi se detuvo en una pared y suspiró.

"Sí, quiza... Quizá Misato tiene razón. Debo despegarme de este chico". Pensó mientras miraba desde abajo hasta arriba fijamente a los ojos del eva 01, que Shinji maneja.

* * *

Dos horas mas tarde fueron aún más irritantes para Akagi.

* * *

\- No me toques. - fueron las palabras que Ritsuko le murmuró a Gendou ese mismo dia en el puesto de comando. Solo ellos dos estaban allí.

El había puesto su mano en su hombro.

Y a pesar que Ritsuko sentia que él no la habia escuchado, la verdad fue que lo hizo perfectamente y esa era una posibilidad que ella tenia en cuenta.

\- Señorita Akagi, todo esta en orden?.

Jamás se le había atravesado en la mente poder hablar de Shinji com Gendou, siquiera habia reconocido y repudiado el sucio comportamiento de él hacia su hijo.

sabia que eso era un tema que no le incumbia, algo así iba responderle Gendou si lo hiciese, peropor primera vez haber pensado en Shinji, le hacia actuar como habia querido hacerlo: simplemente dejar de actuar como su madre.

\- No quiero que me toques. No lo vuelvas hacer. - respondió Ritsuko aún con su mirada en el monitor.

Él simplemente respondió con un "Mmh".

* * *

Shinji sonrió mirando la ventana del aula, estaba ignorando la presencia de todos incluso la de Asuka y la presencia vacia de Rei quien no estaba en clase. Él estuvo pensando en Ristuko, aquellos días con ella había olvidado todo sobre pilotear y ángeles, raro, bastante raro pero pensar en el tiempo que pasaban juntos lo relajaba mucho. Era algo diferente.

\- Shinji!! - Sintió un grito a medio centímetro de su oreja reventarle el oido.

\- AAh! - Saltó sobre su propio asiento. - Casi me dejas sordo se quejaba de lo que le habia hecho Kensuke.

\- Lo siento pero no contestabas, oye has estado viendo la misma ventana y el mismo panorama mas de media hora, dime en quien estas pensando??.

\- Am... Yo nada - nadie.

\- Claro, seguramente en Misato no es cierto?.

"Misato..." - pensó mirando otro lado. ya hacian dias que la habia olvidado, incluso haber pensado en Ritsuko lo habia hecho olvidarla.

\- Quieres que te reviente el otro oído??

\- Qué?! No gracias!

Cuando llego la hora de salida, Shinji caminaba junto a Kensuke y Koji.

\- Oye Shinji, en serio se que siempre estas raro pero hoy te ves diferente. - Preguntó Koji tratando de sonar difefente.

\- Diferente? - murmuró Shinji.

\- Verdad que si, Koji? Eh tratado de saber su secreto pero no habla!.

\- Secreto? De que secreto hablás?. - preguntó Shinji nervioso

\- Vamos Shinji... Espera! No me digas que, a caso se trata de Misato?!! - gritó Koji preocupado.

\- Eso pensé tambien!

\- No! No es lo que estudes creen!

Mientras los tres seguían caminando y gritando, vieron un auto que jamás habian visto frente a ellos.

\- Hola Shinji, muchachos?. - saludo Ristuko amistosamente.

\- emm... Bien nos vemos! - Se despidió entrando al auto.

Kensuke y Koji se miraron.

\- Maldito Shinji!! Qué tiene él que nosotros no tengamos!

\- Lo sé viejo! Es un imán de mujeres hermosas.

Mientras ambos estaban en el automóvil, shinji miraba la ventana.

\- Dr. Akagi.. Han pasado ya varios dias... Cómo cree que se sienta Misato sin mi?.

Ritsuko lo miró.

\- Misato es la mujer más fuerte que conozco, ella ahora mismo debe pensar precisamente en ti.- Shinji miro cabizbajo.-Pero no preocupada o triste. Y lo sabes no es cierto?

\- Sí, lo sé.

Dejó el auto en el estacionamiento y puso su mano en el hombro del chico.

\- Vamos shinji, la extrañas mucho.

\- Eso no cambia nada... - murmuró.

Ritsuko miró un momento hacia la nada, creía, deducia quizá lo que estaba oasando entre elllos dos.

4:35 pm lluvioso.

Ambos estuvieron trabajando en sus actividades comunes.

A Ritsuko se le ocurrió romper un poco el silencio.

\- Necesitas un poco de ayuda con tu tarea?

\- No, ya casi esta listo. - Shinji miro sonriendo a la Dr. Akagi quien estabs de espaldas en su escritorio.

\- Vaya, deberias de ayudarme a mi no crees?

\- Oh, en serio? Cree que pueda hacerlo?

Ritsuko rió y le sonrió.

\- Es broma, no podría pedirte hacer algo tan aburrido como mi trabajo.

Shinji rió un poco.

\- Debe.. Debe ser duro encargarse de la fuerza y seguridad de un eva...

Fue entonces cuando a Ritsuko se le ocurrió hacer lo que ya tenia planeado.

\- No... Debe ser más duro pelear dentro de uno...

Shinji la miró angustiado. Si, era cierto.

\- Acércate, parece que es momento de darte algo.

Shinji obedeció y se acerco al escritorio de Ritsuko, ella abrió el primer cajon de su escritorio y sacó una pequeña cajita oscura.

\- Qué - qué es esto?. Preguntó nervioso

\- Quería dartelo de cumpleaños, pero ahora que no nos veamos tan seguido, quiero que te lo quedes. Ábrelo.

Shinji obedeció, y se llevó una gran sorpreda al ver lo que era, había sentido felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo, se trataba de una fotografía de Yui, Gendou y Naoko Akagi.

\- Sí... Lo sé, se qué es una foto que aparenta ser personal pero no quiero dartela.

Shinji vio el rostro de sus padres sonriendo en la foto, su madre se veia hermosa.

\- Yo, no puedo.. - Decía mientras sostenía com fuerza y dolor la imagen en sus manos

\- Si puedes Shinji, esta fotografía no es solo mía, es tuya también y quiero dartela. - Dijo Ritsuko sosteniendo las manos del joven.

Shinji abrazo a Ritsuko con fuerza.

\- Esta bien Shinji, esta bien...


End file.
